


Hair: Korrasami Week Of 2015

by Berrymutt



Series: Korrasami Week Of 2015! [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: All my Korrasami prompts are very fluffy, Extra fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy, Korrasami Week 2015, Really fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4824605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berrymutt/pseuds/Berrymutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korrasami Week Of 2015: Day 2 out of 7. Prompt is 'Hair'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair: Korrasami Week Of 2015

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this little writing I did for day 2 of Korrasami Week!
> 
> Day 1: Hair

Asami huffed as she dropped her keys on the side tabled by the front door roughly and kicked her shoes off to where the went flying. Her long fingers clawed her jacket off halfway up the stairs as her heels dug into the wooden floor that made up the house. Her throat let out groaning sighs and her shoulders were tense with stress and exhaustion. 

The pale skinned women stomped to the end of the hallway right up the stairs to harshly grip the door knob and swing it open to find the confusing blue gaze of her wife, Korra staring at her. Korra watched her wife as Asami slammed the door shut and practically belly flopped onto their bed letting off muffled screams into the mattress. Korra who was in the bathroom drying her hair when Asami came in, was soon by her side kneeling beside the bed petting her hair.

"Bad day at work, huh?" The tanned women kissed the top of her wife's head as Asami groaned again into their bed. "Korra...you...have...no idea!" Asami half screamed into their mattress at the last of her sentence who didn't even phase Korra as she has seen her wife in this sort of mood before. "Here I have an idea" Korra chuckled as she left the taller women laying stomach down on the mattress.

The tanned women returned seconds later with a soft bristle brush in her hand who tapped it on Asami's shoulders to signal her to get up. Asami groaned but went with Korra's plan as she sat up and crossed her legs on the bed. Her wife then crawled up right beside her and wrapped her arms around Asami and peppered the side of her face with smooches. The pale women sighed deeply and rubbed her hands up and down the strong tanned arms around her. Korra chuckled lowly at Asami's actions who then brought the brush up to Asami's head.

"Are you ready?" Korra's soothing tone of voice vibrated in Asami's ears who hummed at her wife's words. The taller women gave a tiny nod while she laced her fingers into the brushless hand of Korra's who had placed her hand on Asami's knee. Korra chuckled again and kissed the back of Asami's head as she began to brush the long beautiful black locks. 

Asami groaned at the contact of the brush that stroked her hair and gripped Korra's hand tighter with her fingers. Korra hummed as she stroked the back of her lovely wife's hair with the brush in her hand while Asami whimpered as the stress on her slowly eased away.

"So what happened at work today that got you so worked up?" Korra purred into Asami's ear as an attempt to calm Asami even further. Asami chuckled at Korra pushing the hot air that was in her lungs. "Where do I even start Korra?" Korra pulled back her free hand that was laced with Asami's to travel up her wife's back to gently rub her shoulder and brush her hair at the same time as Asami rambled on with her day. Korra listened carefully and whispered reassuring words into Asami's ear as minutes passed after a long hair brushing and shoulder massage.

Soon after what seemed like hours, Korra placed the brush down by Asami's crossed legs and switched positions to where Korra was leaning against the headboard. Her strong, scarred, and dark skinned hands motioned for Asami to join her who accepted her offer. Asami crawled up the bed to collapsed onto Korra's torso letting out a 'not so stressed now' sigh. Korra laughed softly as her hands came down to bury themselves in Asami's hands and found their destination fast, her scalp. The Avatar worked her worn fingers into Asami's tender scalp who purred at the contact of Korra's fingers. 

"Spirits I love you so much Korra". Asami whispered into Korra's chest and kissed the cloth that covered it. Korra tried her best to kiss the top of Asami's head and still rub her fingers into Asami's scalp. "I love you too" the Avatar replyed to her wife.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are curious about contacting me in any way there are links below to help you with that. I hope you enjoyed reading this fic of mine, it really means alot to me. Have A nice day everyone!
> 
> Tumblr: berrymuttbb  
> DeviantArt: berrymutt


End file.
